


Vive la Résistance

by Viktorella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death Eater Severus Snape, Death Eaters, Good Peter Pettigrew, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew Dies, Snape is not a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktorella/pseuds/Viktorella
Summary: Some time in late 1979, Peter Pettigrew and Benjy Fenwick were spying on a Death Eater meeting. They got caught by Voldemort himself, and each was given an ultimatum: spy or die. Benjy Fenwick was a Gryffindor through and through, and proudly faced his death at the Dark Lord's wand. Seeing his friend die shook Peter Pettigrew's resolve, but Lily and Alice had both recently announced pregnancies and he chose to protect their children in the only way he knew he could. He died on 15th December 1979.On the 3rd July 1980, Sybill Trelawney was interviewed for the post of Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't get the job. Later in the same month, the Ministry fell to the Death Eaters, and Albus Dumbledore was exiled. Lucius Malfoy was installed as the new Minister for Magic, and other Death Eaters placed in charge of the school. Voldemort had taken over Wizarding Britain. Only purebloods and some halfbloods could now school at Hogwarts. Muggleborns were schooled at lesser institutions dotted around the country, along with the other halfbloods. The Order of the Phoenix split into cells and went underground.Like a phoenix though, it rose from the ashes.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Fabian Prewett/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Tag as I go along - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vive la Résistance

**6 th July 1999**

**The Department of Mysteries**

They raced down the corridors, dodging spells that came flying at them from behind. Occasionally one of them would twist round and send one of their own back, but doing so cost them precious time, and time was one thing they were in short supply of. Their assailants were getting closer, their longer legs more suited to chases of this kind, as evidenced by the increasing volume of their boots slamming against the tiled floor. The girl at the front could see that they had almost reached the entrance and signalled as much to the rest. The robed men were too close though; they needed a distraction, and fast.

The blonde turned to fire one last spell over her shoulder, but instead of aiming at their pursuers she shot at the girl not 2 metres behind her, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Though it went against everything she was, she did not look back at her fallen comrade and instead put on a burst of speed, relaxing slightly when the spellfire eased but not slowing down in the slightest. The trio emerged into the circular room and one of the brunettes yelled out the incantation they’d found causing one of the doors to fling open. They all tumbled through it, slamming it shut behind them and ducking into the nearest room to catch their breath.

It was a bathroom, and they cast a hasty ‘Colloportus’ at the door. There was a window opposite and two of them worked to lever it open, while the third started pressing buttons furiously on her watch. A little-known fact about the Ministry of Magic was that all of the enchanted windows were in fact linked to places round the city (such as walls of buildings or patches of road) as an evacuation route in case of attack. Not that it had helped 19 years ago, but then again, the information was so buried that the last time they had been used was probably during the Jacobite uprising, in which there were several dozen wizards involved who tried to attack their own government at the same time, in the early 1700s, less than a decade after the Ministry’s founding. This particular window came out in an alley near Tower Bridge.

At last, they got the window open. It had been a little stiff, but they’d done it. The tallest of the three girls climbed through it and immediately lit her wand, raising it to the ceiling of the little alcove so she could see better. She felt around, trying to find the edge of the paving slab so she could shift it aside. As she worked, the other two stood guard, with their wands raised in a defensive stance and positioned so that nobody could see the window. It could jeopardise their entire operation if the authorities knew how they’d been getting round. After a few minutes of muttered swearing, she knocked on the open window to let the other two know she’d shifted the thing, and then hauled herself up onto street level. The blonde followed soon after, with the other brunette closing the passage up behind them in both places – the enchanted window and the paving slab at the top. The three then apparated away separately.

* * *

Victoria had her wand in her hand when she fell and quickly tapped it to her mask to dissolve it, along with the notice-me-not charm that had been on it so people couldn’t focus on her face. She also wiped the last half hour from her wand's history, because having your last spells cast being seventeen confringos and a reductor wasn’t the best indicator of innocence. She could hear the footsteps slowing as they got nearer to her. She began to push up from the ground, only to be stopped by a dragon-hide boot digging painfully between her shoulder blades. It was one of the pressure points, and Victoria writhed in pain as the man pressed harder, and her blackthorn and phoenix feather wand fell from her hand, rolling a little way down the corridor. The pressure finally relented, and she stilled.

Someone used their boot to roll her over, but when Victoria tried to turn and look at them, they pressed her face into the floor so all she could see was the shoes of the Death Eater crouched on her right. She felt him press his wand against her neck and gulped slightly. If the plan didn’t work, then Victoria was dead meat.

“What’s your name?” he growled out, and Victoria recognised him as Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord's lead enforcers.

“V-Victoria, sir. Victoria Winters.” She stuttered out, knowing it was imperative that he think of her as a scared little girl, though in reality she was of age and had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts. She was one of the lucky few to be admitted to the ancient institution in recent years, ever since the Turning Point in 1980, 2 years before she’d even been born. No muggleborns, mudbloods they called them, had been allowed in, and very few halfbloods.

“Who were the others? What Cell was this?” Lestrange asked, causing Victoria to panic slightly. There was no way the Death Eaters should know about any of that. The cells were supposed to be top secret.

“C-cell?” Victoria answered in as confused a tone as she could muster.

“Answer the damn question, girl!” snarled another voice from behind her. It obviously belonged to the man who was pressing her face into the floor.

“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about.” She pleaded, “Please, I was just having lunch with my mother – Samantha Winters, she works here.”

Please buy the story. Please buy the story. She repeated the mantra over and over in her head. The interrogation wasn’t over though, as he began a new angle of questioning.

“Why were you running from us? Running from the scene of a crime is a very suspicious thing to do, you know.” Lestrange grinned frighteningly, clearly not believing her in the slightest.

“As is trespassing in the Department of Mysteries.” Added a third voice. Victoria recognised it but she couldn’t quite identify who it was.

She struggled to keep her voice from betraying her rising panic, “My mother works here, and we meet for lunch every Tuesday and Saturday.” Today was Tuesday, “Then some people ran into the room where she works and started shooting Exploding Curses everywhere. I tried to get some cover, and by the time the dust cleared enough to see where I was, I was lost, and then a Reductor Curse came from behind me and the shelves all started to fall into the aisle, so I legged it in the other direction.” All of what she had said was technically true. She _had_ been meeting her mother in the room she worked, and while she’d finished up so they could head up to the cafeteria together some people _had_ run in and started shooting Exploding Curses everywhere, among others. She _had_ ended up in the Hall of Prophecies when the dust cleared, and that final reductor _had_ come from behind her. What she _hadn’t_ mentioned was the part where they had used the cover that the dust provided to ransack the room and all others near it, which happened to include the only library in the country that had never been purged despite the many phases of banning books through history. In fact, it was pretty much made up entirely of banned books. They hadn’t taken any of the books, only copied them, so hopefully the Death Eaters wouldn’t work out that they'd taken anything. They'd blown up tons of stuff and shoved bookcases over, trying not to damage the books themselves. Victoria didn't think they'd hurt anyone - just made a bit of a mess.

Speak of the devil, “Victoria, what on earth is going on?” her mother’s voice came from a doorway a few meters down the corridor.

“Unspeakable Winters,” greeted Lestrange, “You know this person then?”

“Of course I do, she’s my daughter.” Mother said, sounding quite offended, “Now stop being silly, Rodolphus and let us go for lunch. I’ve been looking all over for her since that awful explosion.”

Victoria stifled a laugh. Only Mother could get away with telling Lord Lestrange to ‘stop being silly’. She bent down to help her to her feet and Victoria finally got a good look at the 3 men. All had dark hair, and while two were rather heavy-set (Rodolphus Lestrange and who she thought was Antonin Dolohov) the third, who was most likely Rabastan Lestrange, was thinner and noticeably younger than the other two. They seemed a bit embarrassed at having been found by Mother with Victoria pinned to the ground, and to be honest she couldn’t blame them. Mother was really scary sometimes. They walked out of the Department together and headed for the Ministry Cafeteria, while the three Death Eaters apparated away to report their failure to the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Premier Inn Hotel, Croydon**

She stumbled slightly as she landed in a hotel room. She’d never tried apparating with a broken ankle before. It wasn’t the poshest of hotels, but Premier Inn was good at what it did. Every week she booked a new room at a random hotel across the country, but they were all the same inside: A double bed in the middle of one wall with a lamp and nightstand either side; a sofa under the window that could be converted into a bed, though she usually left it in sofa form; a table opposite the bed; and a small bathroom near the door. She headed straight for the table to put the kettle on, stumbling slightly as she did so. She was going to have to do something about that ankle before she had an accident. First, though, she made her way into the bathroom.

The small bathroom had a bath/shower on the opposite wall, with a toilet on the immediate right of the door and a sink between them. The sink was where she went first, because there was a mirror above it. She pointed the tip of her wand to her mask and spoke the incantation, “Deliquesco,” causing the ornate rose gold to dissipate and flow into her wand. She really liked that spell, and thought it was a really neat invention of the Pandora Unit. Having masks made of pure magic was sheer genius, in her opinion.

Then she grabbed the mobile shower head from the bath and directed it at her curly hair. As the hot water streamed down it, it took with it the blonde colouring, leaving behind trails of fiery red. It only took a few minutes for all the dye to drain away, and Ginny dried her hair with a quick spell. The curls disappeared as well, because she hadn’t used a really hot setting on the curling irons and the temperature she used usually went away after getting wet, which is why she always panicked if it started to rain. The natural straightness of her red hair contrasted to her regular disguise of curly blonde, so no-one looking at her would think ‘Ginny Weasley’. She holstered her wand and returned to the bedroom to make a cup of tea and deal with that pesky ankle.

The kettle had just boiled, so she put the tea bag into her preferred mug and poured in the water, before adding a dribble of milk from the jug. The room service was great here, and she was always well stocked with tea. Not that she ever spent long at the hotel. In fact, it was nearly time for check-in, so Ginny downed her tea in one and went over to the closet.

She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a set of open black robes and took them over to the bed. As she pulled off her leather trousers, Ginny winced at the sight of her ankle. It had swollen up quite a bit, possibly the result of running for her life, and was already quite bruised. She took a tin of ointment from the drawer of the nightstand closest to her and began rubbing it into the swollen parts, which was basically all of it. The bruises began to disappear and the swelling went down slightly, so she decided to leave it for now and put on the jeans and a fresh pair of socks. Ginny left her black t-shirt on, but replaced the black leather jacket with the robes, before stuffing the clothes she'd removed into the closet. Chancing a glance at her watch, Ginny saw that none of the lights were on, which meant the others hadn’t checked in yet. She forced down her worries, grabbed a stack of custard cream biscuits from the tea tray, and spun on her heel, disappearing with a loud CRACK. Thank Merlin she’d had the foresight to silence her room otherwise she’d have had security breaking the door down in seconds.

* * *

**St. Fidelity’s Church, Yorkshire**

Residents of the village had very few cars. Why should they, when no two places were more than a few minutes’ walk apart? It was a waste of money. Because of walking everywhere, more than a few had noticed the peculiarity of Church Lane. It was hard not to – the road ended at a rusty gate on a horizontal line of fencing, but past the gate was just more moors. Those who could remember the old days before the war said that there used to be a church just there, before it was wiped out in the blitz. They assumed that someone had been along and cleared up the ruin at some point, because there was no sign of it, although no-one actually remembered such a thing happening. Still, no-one liked to cross that fence. There was just something about it.

That something was, of course, magic. A muggle-repelling charm, to be precise. Saint Fidelity’s Church was not always called that. In fact, it had only had that name for the last 19 years, since the Turning Point. Saint Fidelity wasn’t even a real saint, to be honest. The closest there was were the two Saint Fidelises (or whatever the plural of Fidelis was). The church itself had been a ruin when they’d found it. But they had worked hard to rebuild the essential parts of the structure, and just covered the bits they couldn’t fix with a sheet or twelve of tarpaulin.

The entryway was one of these bits. It was in such a bad state that they had just torn it down and used the inner doorway as the main one instead. Once through that doorway, you reached the main hall of the church, where the congregation used to sit during services. Now though, most of the stone pews had crumbled in places, and the areas that were still standing were used as beds. Not proper beds, mind, just a load of blankets or rugs and sometimes a pillow. The ceiling had fallen down as well, leaving them to just cover the whole room with a massive patchwork of tarpaulins. This room was probably in the worst state (apart from the entryway), and the side rooms were better.

The walls that the side rooms shared with the main hall were full of arches so there was easy access. In Saint Fidelity’s days as a church, they would’ve been used for overflow congregation, but these days they were something much more interesting. The left wing, as it was usually called, had been left much as it was found, and they’d just added a few painted targets on the walls and some self-repairing straw dummies in the middle. One end of the room (closest to the entryway which was at the back of the church on the left-hand side) had crumbled, leaving lots of rubble to hide behind in games of Tag or when duelling. Although the roof wasn’t exactly there, so they tried to stick down the other end if it was raining.

The right wing, on the other hand, had been completely transformed. There were a couple of groups of seating, one nearer the front of the church and another at the other end of the room. The seating nearer the back of the church consisted of a cream corner sofa with a large square coffee table. There was a load of cushions as well, and they didn’t match. The other seating area was three two-seaters arranged around a circular coffee table. Two of the sofas were a matching green set, while the third was bright red. There were also some cushions here, as well as a few on the floor round the room. Cushions were quite cheap, which was why they had so many. To protect their feet from the cold stone floor, there were also two rugs, with a big purple rectangular one under the group of three sofas and a large red circular one under the corner sofa. A few books were lying open on the square coffee table, and there were several sheets of the same scribbled writing sticking out of them. A mug of tea was next to the mess, long since gone cold.

Moving all the way to the back of the church, the tower stood just past a door which was on the right when one came in through the entrance. Most of it had been collapsed inwards, including most of the floors on each level of it. The bells had lain dented on the ground amongst the rubble. These days though, the walls the whole way up were lined with bookshelves, and there were some ladders that had been enchanted to float as needed. One of those was in use now, and as it descended, a woman in her late 30s came into view, a stack of books in her arms. She had long red hair and gorgeous green eyes, the latter of which narrowed slightly when the CRACK of apparition was heard outside.

Lily Potter looked down at her watch and realised that it was pretty much check-in time for the Elpis Unit after their latest raid. They had targeted the Department of Mysteries, which was the workplace for at least two high-ranking Death-Eaters that she could think of. Lily hoped none of the girls were hurt. The tell-tale creak of the door caused her to look up again, and she visibly relaxed when Ginny walked in mostly unharmed. The 18-year-old girl appeared to be favouring one leg, but otherwise appeared fine. After all, it could’ve gone a lot worse. She was slightly worried at where the other three girls were, but it was a relief that at least Ginny was back safely.

"Hi Lily," the other redhead greeted, "the others aren't back yet?"

"Not yet." After a pause, she added, "What happened to your ankle?"

Ginny grimaced slightly in response, causing Lily to narrow her eyes, but was ultimately saved from answering by the arrival of a porcupine patronus. It opened its mouth and spoke in Alexis's distinctive west country accent.

"Er, help? Maybe? I have a bit of a situation here." It said.

They snorted in unison; Alexis had a 'situation' practically every other day, so it wasn't surprising. How she'd ever manage to graduate still evaded Lily, but then again James had been exactly the same when they were at school and he'd managed fine. Lily let Ginny off the hook regarding her ankle and began the trek towards the edge of the apparition wards. She'd talk to her later.

* * *

**Priory Park, Warwick**

"ALEXIS BRIONY POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!" Her mother screeched as soon as she arrived.

Alexis didn't answer, partly because she didn't exactly know, and partly because she was stuck in a tree. And that wasn't stuck up a tree - she was actually stuck _in_ the tree. Don't even ask. In the months since she had last used Priory Park as her apparition point someone had planted a tree in precisely the place where she was to land. Hence why she was now stuck in a tree. She had barely managed to cast her patronus to get Mum. Strangely enough, apparition lessons at Hogwarts hadn't covered 'how to get out of a tree if you apparate into one' which was a real shame if you asked her.

Mum, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to do. She waved her willow and unicorn hair wand in a complex pattern and Alexis nearly screamed when she felt the wood liquifying around her. As soon as it was no longer holding her in place she fell out, and the tree quickly went back to normal. She shuddered briefly. Never again. That was the worst experience of her life, even beating the time she'd fallen out the window in the Gryffindor dorms after she got a bit drunk on her 17th birthday. That had been great. Well, not so much the falling out the window part, but the party? Definitely. Although she'd had a lot of explaining to do to the Professors afterwards, given she was a Ravenclaw student. Professor Crouch had been practically apoplectic. He was the Ravenclaw Head of House, and it was sort of an open secret that he wasn't all there, sanity-wise. According to rumour, he'd killed his own father, and while Alexis didn't normally believe rumours this one had a ring of truth about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter isn't finished yet but I accidentally clicked 'post chapter' instead of 'save as draft' so I will keep posting small updates until I have actually completed it. I always knew there was a reason I hated trackpad mouses xD


End file.
